Luck Granting
Luck Granting is the ability to grant either good or bad luck to others. Leprechauns grant luck to people through the use of a spell and gold nuggets, which are actually pure magic. Anyone in possession of gold and the right spell can grant luck. Types of Luck Good Luck Good Luck is granted to people in need, the poor, the desperate and everyone who can use a little bit of luck. Bad Luck Bad luck is granted to the those who have done bad. Bad Luck can also be granted to those in need of help since a little bad luck can help as well and create its own good luck afterwards. History Lucky Charmed The demon Saleel killed Leprechauns and stole their gold to grant good luck to demons and kill the Charmed Ones. His plan failed as the Charmed Ones created their own luck, allowing them to vanquish one of the demons, although Piper was knocked out and captured. Then Saleel vanquished the remaining demon. The Leprechauns ultimately granted bad luck to Saleel, causing a meteor to fall onto him and kill him. When Paige cast a spell to bring her good luck, her spell's magic intersected with the luck that Seamus granted to his people and himself, which caused Paige to orb to them with green orbs. Oh My Goddess! Part 1 When Paige was turned to stone by Meta, several magical beings worked together to free her. Eventually, luck was used in combination with a dwarf's pick-axe, fairy dust and a potion created by Phoebe to free her. Spin City A Leprechaun, Riley, was cursed and turned into a tall man by the Wicked Witch of the Enchanted Forest, which subsequently canceled out his ability to spread out luck. Paige helped him return to his true size and Riley gave her his shillelagh as a token. She later used the shillelagh to call Riley after she, Phoebe and Leo were trapped on walls with spiderwebs. Riley then granted them luck to help them get out. Repo Manor Paige asked Andrew O'Brian to give good luck to Henry, so he would be able to go to lunch with her, so she could tell him her secret. Once she asked the Leprechaun, she was then replaced by Patra, so when he rainbowed over to the manor to ask her why she didn't meet him, she had no answer. Gone with the Witches Andrew O`Brian and Liam had to look for evil in the Magic School as Paige had asked them to do. In order to reveal ''hidden'' evil, Andrew used a bit of luck and the spell that reveals a rainbow. As a result, a tornado-like storm appeared and blew the two leprechauns into a wall, after which they got attacked by demons. Spells Spell to Grant Good Luck :Sláinte is táinte! :(Translated it means "Health and Wealth!") Spell to Grant Bad Luck :Marbhfháisc ort! :(Translated it means "A shroud on you!") Spell to Reveal the Unseen :Go n-eiri an bothar leat! :(Translated it means "May the road rise up under you!") Notes and Trivia * The episode title "Lucky Charmed" is a play on words of "Lucky Charms" which are believed to bring good luck to whoever wears or carries it. * Spirit Killers have the ability to curse people with bad luck. Prue Halliwell once countered this curse with a spell, granting good luck instead. ("Murphy's Luck") Gallery LeprachaunSharingMitchell.jpg LuckAbout to go into the guy.jpg Luck1.jpg Luck-Spell.jpg Luck-Saleel.jpg Luck-Paige.jpg Luck Piper.jpg Luck-Phoebe.jpg Luck-Saleel-Bad.jpg Luck-Saleel-Meteor.jpg Luck.jpg Luck-Pot.jpg Category:Powers